high_school_sportsfandomcom-20200215-history
2016 Campolindo Cougars football team
The 2016 Campolindo Cougars football team '''represented Campolindo High School of Moraga, California in the 2016 NFHS Football Season. They were led by 21-year head coach Kevin Macy and played their home games at Bob Wilson Stadium. They were a member of the Diablo Athletic League-Valley Conference. Team Preview Season Opener August 26, 2016 at Valley Christian Warriors General '''Nickname: Cougars Colors: Navy/Red/White Coach: 'Kevin Macy '''League: '''Diablo Valley (moving from Diablo Foothill) '''Section: '''North Coast '''Playoff Division: '''2 '''Playoff Division Rank*: '#2 Ratings '''2015 Final Power Rating: 35.8 2015 National Rank: #1207 2015 State Rank: #99 General Personnel (Back/Lost) Rating Adjustment*: '-6.5 '''D1 Talent (Back/Lost) Rating Adjustment*: '-2.6 'Reg Season Schedule Strength Downward Rating Adjustment*: '-1.7 '2016 Starting Power Rating*: '''25.5 '''2016 National Rank*: '#2217 '2016 State Rank*: '#159 '''Dynasty Rating (avg. rating 2003-2015): '''25.2 '''Dynasty National Rank: #1470 2016 Rating vs. Dynasty Rating: better by 18.2* Dynasty Record: '''125-39 (71-21 in league) Team Strengths Skill Positions Team Weaknesses Line Depth Strength of Schedule '''2016 Regular Season Schedule Strength*: 22.4 2015 Regular Season Schedule Strength: 12.4 (17.4 overall) 2016 vs. 2015 Schedule Strength Comparison*: +10 2016 Regular Season Schedule Strength State Rank*: '#138 '''2016 Regular Season Schedule Strength National Rank*: '#963 '''2016 Projected Regular Season Record*: 8-2 2016 Projected League Finish*: 2nd 2016 Undefeated Regular Season Probability*: 2% Returning Players Offensive Starters: 3 Defensive Starters: 3 2015 JV Record: 8-2 Starting Quarterback Returning: '''yes '''Top Running Back Returning: no Top Receiver Returning: '''no ' '''Top OL Returning: '''no '''Top Defender Returning: no' Top Players # Joey Berzins Senior TE/DE # Lev Garcia Senior S # Jacob Westphal Senior QB College Prospects Lost to Graduation # Sterling Strother 6'5" 260 Senior OL # Matt Blair 6'1" 195 Senior K Previous Season 2015 Overall Record: 14-2 2015 League Record/Finish: '''6-0 (1st) '''2015 Points For Average: 35.4 2015 Points Against Average: '18.2 '''2015 Differential: '+17.2 Winning Streak none Last Year Wins '''#1326: Milpitas (27-24) #2317: 'Analy (Sebastopol) (38-28) '#2582: 'Miramonte (Orinda) (37-0) '#3478: 'St. Ignatius (San Francisco) (24-14) '#4481: 'Deer Valley (Antioch) (42-29) '#4498: 'Bishop O'Dowd (Oakland) (25-13) '#4891: 'Dublin (14-10) '#5721: 'Alhambra (Martinez) (47-20) '#6109: 'Acalanes (Lafayette) (42-7) '#6109: 'Acalanes (Lafayette) (49-19) '#7508: 'Dougherty Valley (San Ramon) (41-0) '#7698: 'Hayward (34-14) '#9239: Las Lomas (Walnut Creek) (59-21) '#11403: '''Ygnacio Valley (Concord) (70-44) Last Year Losses '#193: 'La Mirada (27-3) '#654: '''Napa (21-14) Toughest Opponents Clayton Valley (Concord) (56) Valley Christian (San Jose) (43) Oakdale (40.8) Easiest Opponents Hayward (-3.8) Las Lomas (Walnut Creek) (-0.7) Acalanes (Lafayette) (6) National Championships # 2015 Division 76 # 2014 Division 10 # 2013 Division 50 # 2011 Division 30 # 2007 Division 84 # 2004 Division 168 State Championships # 2015 (NCS III) # 2014 (CIF III) # 2014 (NCS III) # 2011 (NCS III) League Championships # 2015 (Diablo Foothill) # 2014 (Diablo Foothill) # 2013 (Diablo Foothill) # 2012 (Diablo Foothill) # 2011 (Diablo Foothill) # 2008 (Diablo Foothill) # 2004 (Diablo Foothill) Other League Teams Miramonte (Orinda, CA) Concord (CA) Acalanes (Lafayette, CA) Las Lomas (Walnut Creek, CA) Campolindo (Moraga, CA) Clayton Valley Charter (Concord, CA) Schedule Regular Season Category:Campolindo Cougars football